Memories of the Heart
by Kousei
Summary: Something happens to Usagi......
1. Prologue

*~* Memories of the Heart *~*

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

**AN: Here's the prologue of my first romance fic of my favorite couple, Usagi and Mamoru! It's set in what would be the first season. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE read &review! *~* side note *~* This fic is AU, so Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Kamen don't exist in this fic.

--Kousei

Usagi's P.O.V.

Finally, the last day of school was over. No more detentions, no more homework, and best of all, more time to spend at the arcade watching Mamo-chan from afar. 'Maybe this summer I'll work up the nerve to tell him how I feel about him' Usagi thought to herself. 'Then we can stop fighting and be in love, together forever..' 'Yeah right, like that will happen, I'm to chicken to tell him how I ...' Usagi was suddenly awakened from her thoughts by a women's voice screaming behind her, "Stop that guy on the motorcycle! he stole my purse! stop theif !" Usagi turned around to see where the call was coming from, and as she turned, her mind registered the large ugly robber charging toward her on a motorcycle at top speed, and there wasn't enough time to get out of his way. All Usagi could do was close her eyes as she was struck from the side, then she blacked out. She didn't even have enough time to scream...

** Cliffhanger!! Want to find out what happens next? Please read & review and I'l have the next chapter out tommorrow!! Sayonara!

--Kousei


	2. Chapter 1

Memories of the Heart - Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply.

A.N. Here's Chapter 1, enjoy and please R&R!!

"Stop that man! Stop thief!" Mamoru looked up from the book he was reading and saw a man on a motorcycle steal an old lady's purse, then start speeding down the sidewalk. Mamoru saw a flash of gold in the corner of his eye, and turned his head to see Usagi walking on the sidewalk, the motorcycle coming up fast behind her. Alarms started going off in Mamoru's head, and his immediate thought was ' I have to save her! ' He started to run across the street toward Usagi, and watched as Usagi turned around in slow motion, watched the look of terror in her eyes paralze her to the spot, and the recognition on her face that she knew there wasn't enough time to get out of the way. Watching the scene before him as he ran, he had only one thought racing through his mind, ' Take me, not her, not Usako..' Using a burst of adrenaline, he dove across the sidewalk and slammed Usagi in the side, knocking her and himself out of the way a mere second before the motorcycle roared past. Mamoru opened his eyes, which had closed tightly when he hit the pavement with Usagi on top of him, so that he wouldn't have crushed her under his weight in the fall, and looked up to see that Usagi had fainted when he had knocked her out of the way. He sat up slowly with Usagi in his lap, and winced in pain at the long scrape on his right arm, which had took the brunt of the fall to the pavement, in place of Usagi's head. Mamoru was shaken out of his train of thought when he heard a low moan from Usagi, who was just now waking up. "What..What happened?" Usagi asked, slowly opening her eyes to look at the person who had saved her. Sky blue clashed with Midnight blue, and Mamoru felt his heart speed up rapidly at the sight of Usagi looking at him with a grateful gaze instead of the usual cute glare that was usually associated with him.. "Mamoru? You saved me?" Usagi asked with a slightly shocked voice. "Yeah ...Yeah I did.." Mamoru stuttered in reply. "Thank you..." Usagi whispered, so that only Mamoru could hear her. Mamoru's cheeks reddened from embarressment, from the thanks given to him by Usagi, and the fact that she was unconciously running her hand up and down his arm without realizing it. He was again snapped out of his reverie by a gasp from Usagi. "Oh, Mamoru your hurt! We have to get a bandage for your arm..." Mamoru was surprised that Usagi was showing such concern for him. 'Maybe she doesn't hate me for teasing her so much after all..' "It's ok Usagi, really, it's not as bad as it looks, it doesn't even hurt." "Are you sure?" Usagi asked meeting his gaze with a concerned look. "Yes, I'm sure." It was then that they realized that they were still sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, and there was a fairly large crowd of people listening their conversation. An embaressed Usagi and Mamoru got up off the sidewalk and started walking in the direction of the arcade. "Lets go to the arcade, it's closer than the hospital and Motoki has a first aid kit behind the counter to take care of my scrape."

Mamoru said. "Alright, Usagi replied, but I'm going to buy you lunch to say thank you for saving me."

Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, but Usagi cut him off. "It's the least I can do, so no arguing." And with that, the two walked down the street towards the arcade.

To Be Continued...

*******Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please R&R!!!!

Ja Ne,

*~* Kousei *~*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N.- Hi, here's chapter 2 for ya! (Watch out, it's got alot of fluff in it!) Hope you enjoy it and please R&R!!!!!

*~* Kousei *~*

"Hey Usagi and Ma-...MAMORU???? What's going on, has Hell frozen over? I haven't seen pigs flying this morning...why are you guys walking in together instead of the usual fighting? Are you sick Mamoru???" Mamoru and Usagi sweatdropped as Motoki put his hand to Mamoru's forehead to check for a fever. "He's fine Motoki, he saved me from getting hit by a motorcycle and scraped his arm up bad, he-"

"Mamoru SAVED you? I can't believe it, I-" Motoki interrupted. "MOTOKI-BAKA, just quit babbling and get me a bandage PLEASE!" Mamoru yelled, effectively shutting Motoki 's mouth long enough for him to get Mamoru a bandage and some antiseptic. "Thank you Motoki, Usagi, lets go sit down before he starts asking questions again." Usagi nodded her head. "I'll be there in a second, let me order your lunch first." "Ok, Mamoru said, than he went to sit down in the nearest booth, which happened to be the one the farthest away from Motoki. "Motoki will bring the food over any minute, here, let me help you with your cut." Usagi said as she sat down next to him. She gently took the antiseptic spray from Mamoru and took the cap off. "Ok, this may sting alittle.." Usagi said as she pointed the spray at his cut. "One, two, three." Usagi counted as Mamoru readied himself for the pain, but was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, he felt coolness on his arm where the stinging should have been. He looked down to see Usagi blowing gently on his cut to keep it from stinging, then watched her put the bandage carefully on his arm. "There, all better." Usagi said with a smile. She looked up and was startled to see Mamoru's face so close to her own. "Thanks." Mamoru said, gazing deep into Usagi's eyes. "Your welcome." Usagi whispered back, a light blush coloring her cheeks, as she stared back at Mamoru's eyes, getting lost in the sea of midnight blue. "Usagi, I-" Mamoru was cut off by Motoki, who had just shown up with their orders. "Here's a burger and fries for Mamoru, and a chocolate shake for Usagi!" Motoki said with a big grin on his face, oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted a special moment for his best friend. 'Ughhh, I was so close to telling Usagi how I felt, now the moment is ruined, darn Motoki..Oh well, I'll get revenge later..' Mamoru thought to himself. Mamoru focused his attention back to Usagi again. 'Its time to tell Usagi how I feel, after today I won't be able to go back to being "just friends" Now, where's the perfect place to tell her?...I've got it!' Mamoru smiled to himself as he formulated the perfect plan on where to reveal his love to Usagi. 'I just hope she feels the same way...' That was the last thought he had before getting lost again in her sky blue eyes.

Aren't I evil, this is the worst cliffhanger yet...Please read & review and I'll get the 4th and final chapter out soon. I know where he's going to take Usa, do you? 

*~* Kousei *~*


	4. Chapter 3

Memories of the Heart

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply

A.N.- Well, here it is guys, the 3rd and final chapter of Memories of the Heart. (Expect lots & lots of mush and fluff towards the end.) Please R&R!!

Usagi finished off the last of her shake. "Usagi, can I show you something?" Mamoru asked. "Sure." Usagi replied. ~ Ten minutes later ~ "Mamoru, where are you taking me?" Usagi asked as she was pulled along by Mamoru with a blindfold over her eyes. "It's a surprise, it's not far now, we'll be there in a second." Mamoru replied. Usagi felt him squeeze her hand in reassurence and felt a jolt of electricity flow through his hand and into hers. ' On second thought, the faster we get there, the sooner he'll have to let go of my hand.' Usagi started to walk a little slower at this thought, savoring the intamate connection of their joined hands. Mamoru came to a stop and turned to look back at Usagi, who was standing there with a half smile on her face, still blindfolded. ' She looks so beautiful.' Mamoru thought to himself. "Ok Usagi, stand right here," Mamoru moved Usagi in front of himself, letting go of her hand (much to Usagi's displeasure) and started to untie the blindfold. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them, ok?" Mamoru said. "Ok." Usagi replied. Usagi waited, and soon felt the blindfold loosen and be pulled away. Usagi blinked, opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing on top of a small hill, and all around her as far as the eye could see, were thousands of different colored roses. Pink, white, yellow, and most of all red, the color of love. "Mamoru, what is this place?" Usagi asked. "I discovered it when I was walking the nature trail near the park. Only a few people know its here, myself included, and now you know too." Mamoru said with a smile. " It's...It's so beautiful." Usagi whispered. "Not as beautiful as you are." Mamoru thought to himself, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth when he heard Usagi gasp and turn to look at him. 'Oh no, did I just say that out loud!' Mamoru thought, now in a total panick. "Mamoru, what did you just say?" Usagi asked, not quite believing her ears. 'He just called me beautiful..' Usagi thought, blushing a deep red. 'Well Mamoru, there's no turning back now, tell her how you feel and hope she feels the same.' Mamoru took a deep breath, a nervous hopeful look on his face, then gently took Usagi's hand in his. "Usa, I have something I need to tell you." Mamoru said, locking eyes with her. " I...I love you Usako." Mamoru watched Usagi's eyes grow impossibley wide, then start to fill up with tears. 'She doesn't feel the same way.' Mamoru thought brokenly as he watched her tears start streaming down her face. Mamoru heartbrokenly let go of her hands, and turned his back to her, tears filling up his own eyes, and started to walk away, one thought repeating in his head. ' She doesn't feel the same, she doesn't feel the same, she doesn't feel the same.' As Mamoru let go of her hands, Usagi woke from her trance, tears of pure joy streaming down her face. Warning bells started going off in her head as she watched frozen, as Mamoru turned to leave, and her heart felt heavy as she caught the look of extreme saddness in his deep blue eyes. For a moment, Usagi was confused as to why Mamoru looked so sad, then the realization appeeared in her mind. 'I haven't answered him yet, he must think I don't feel the same.' ' Well, Usagi thought, I'll show him exactly how I feel.' Mamoru had just barely gotten two feet away from Usagi when he heard her call out his name. "Mamo-chan, wait!" Mamoru stopped abruptly in mid-step at the sound of Usagi voice. 'Wait, did she just call me...' Mamoru barely had time to turn around before he felt Usagi jump into his arms and hug him tightly around the waist. "I love you too Mamo-chan, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Usagi kept repeating those three words into his ear over and over until she was silenced by the crush of Mamoru's lips against hers. Electricity, fireworks, waves of the most beautiful music, and any of the other feelings that went along with true love's first kiss. Usagi and Mamoru felt all those things and more, their joined lips expressing all the pent up passion and longing they had felt for each other for all these years. This kiss lasted for as long as possible before they pulled away recluctantly for air, and even then they made sure that as they gasped for breath, their lips could still lightly brush eachother, sending electric chills through their bodies. "So, Usagi whispered, slightly out of breath, when did you start calling me Usako?" "I've been calling you that fot years, its just that whenever I went to say it aloud, Odango Atama came out instead." Mamoru replied, a light blush creeping to his face. Usagi giggled at this, then lightly kissed him again at this, while lightly running her fingers through his hair. After a few kisses, Mamou's curiousity overcame him. "When did you start calling me Mamo-chan?" Now it was Usagi's turn to blush. "I...I started calling you that when we first met..." Usagi admitted. "But instead you called me a baka, well I guess I deserved it for annoying you so much." Mamoru replied. "Well, that's in the past, now we can be together forever." Usagi murmered. "I'm never going to let you go." Mamoru said, staring deeply into Usagi's eyes. Usagi just smiled. "I love you..." She whispered, then leaned in to share another deep kiss with the man of her dreams.

~ Fin ~

Well, I hope you liked the ending. I'm considering writing a epilouge to this, but that all depends on how many reviews I get. Please review and tell me what you think!!!!

*~* Kousei *~*


	5. Epilogue

****

*~* Memories of the Heart *~*

Epilogue

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers Apply.

_A.N.~ Well, here is the eagerly anticipated epilogue to my story. Domo arigatou to those who reviewed, and for those that haven't yet, please do! This is more humorous than mushy, and as requested, it will mostly have Motoki & crews reactions to Usagi and Mamoru's new "relationship." Hope you enjoy!!!_

~ Kousei

Ami and Minako walked down the sidewalk, opposite the park, on their way to the arcade to meet Rei and Makato for an early evening study session. Suddenly, a noise from the nature trail across the street caught their attention. "What was that?" Ami asked turning towards the park. "It's sounds like Usagi." Minako replied, craning her neck to try and where it was coming from. Suddenly Usagi came into view, and right behind her was ... MAMORU!!! Both Ami and Minako gasped and rubbed their eyes in disbelief. As they reopened their eyes a second time, the first thing they caught sight of was Mamoru taking Usagi's hand in his, then putting an arm around her waist, as she leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. Minako could hardly believe her eyes. "Pinch me, 'cause I must be dreaming." Minako muttered to herself. Her request was answered by Ami, who pinched Minako's arm hard, causing Minako to yelp in pain. "I didn't mean literally Ami, that hurt!" Minako complained, taking her gaze off Usagi and Mamoru to scowl at Ami. Ami had her gaze focused just over Minako's shoulder at Usagi and Mamoru, and as Minako glared at her, Ami let out a squeak and started to stutter terribly, pointing behind Minako. "Minako.... Usa...Mamoru...their...their..." "Their what Ami, what is it?" Minako turned to where Ami was pointing in time to see Usagi and Mamoru lean in for a kiss under the street light. "OH MY GO-" Minako's scream was cut off by Ami clapping her hand over her mouth and dragging her into an alley to hide.

Usagi broke off their kiss. "What was that noise?" She asked, turning in Mamoru's arms to look at where the sound came from. "I don't see anything, it was probably just a cat or something." Mamoru replied, turning Usagi around to face him, then taking her hand in his. "Come on, lets go to the arcade and break the news to Motoki and your friends, man are they gonna be surprised." Usagi giggled in reply, and started to walk toward the arcade. 

Ami and Minako let out a sigh of relief. "God that was close, we have to tell the others." Minako said. "They'll never believe this..." Ami replied, following Minako through the short cut to the arcade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ugh!!! Where is that baka Usagi? She's late to meet us again!" Rei complained hands on her hips. Makato looked at her watch. "I know it's like Usagi to be late, but what about Minako and Ami? Ami's usually never late for anything..." "Minako probably saw a cute guy and decided to take Ami along for the ri-, hey, there's Ami and Minako now!" They watched as Minako and Ami sprinted threw the doors toward them. "Rei...Usa...Mamoru...They...They..." Ami and Minako panted, trying to catch their breath. "What?" Rei and Makato asked together, twin looks of confusion on their faces. Motoki came out of the backroom at hearing the commotion. "Wow, Ami, Minako, you guys look like you just ran a marathon, I'll get you some water..." Motoki immediately turned and headed to the kitchen to get some glasses. Suddenly the arcade door jingled, and in stepped Usagi and Mamoru, smiling and laughing, and...holding hands! Makato was speechless and just kept opening and closing her eyes. Rei's mouth moved silently, trying to speak but couldn't because of shock. Usagi and Mamoru sat down in a booth. Then the real shocker came, just as Motoki returned with the drinks, they all watched as Usagi and Mamoru leaned in for another quick kiss. Rei and Makato both let out an almost inaudible squeak. Motoki dropped the glasses of water. Usagi and Mamoru sweatdropped as all of their friends, minus Minako and Ami, who just sighed and shook their heads, fell to the floor in a dead faint. "I think they took it pretty good." Usagi said, and smiled at Mamoru.

*~* Fin *~*

Well, there's the epilogue, sorry it took so long to get out, I've been battling a major case of writer's block. Anywayz, my next story "What Now?" will be coming out soon, but in the mean time, please go check out my friends Darkslayer and Warui chiisai oni, their fics are also really good. Ja ne!!! 


End file.
